One-shots Imagines!
by bestfriends-0212
Summary: one-shots / imagines
1. Chapter 1

Request open for Teen Wolf and Girl Meets World. Just let me know what type of relationship you'll like. Ex : X reader

Ex :X reader ( best friends ,Bf/GF, siblings) or two characters from the shows. I am open to write any ships.

Writing prompts

1-"I fell in a hole "

2-Haunted house

3-Waking up in a bathtub

4-"I don't hate you I just strongly dislike you"

5-"It's pitch black in here and I can see that you are blushing "

6-"Must be this tall to ride " my ass

7-"Thanks for texting me ,means a lot "(sarcasm or mad )

8-"You're okay I promise "

9-"Do you always look at me like that ?"

10-"Why is it pink ? Is that normal?"

11-"WE HAD A TEST? "

12-"7 minutes in heaven as if this hasn't been 30 minutes of hell already "

13-"Okay." "Okay? I tell you I'm a werewolf and you say okay!"

14-"Why did you do it ?"

15-"If you walk out right now ,it's over between us"

16-"I don't love you anymore"

17-"This was a mistake"

18-"We're just friends,aren't we "

19-"You're my best friend . Come on you know that"

20-"When are you going to open your eyes and see I love you "

21-"It's just one of those things. He loves her ,she loves him and everybody can see it but them ."

22-"I wish I never met you "

23-"I need you " (fluff)

24-"I want us"

25-"What happened to us ?"

26-"I don't hate you I never did"

27-"You're not the person I fell in love with,you've changed "

28-"I thought you loved me"

29-"I hate that I love you!"

30-"You're not jealous,are you ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2-Haunted house**

 **5-"It's pitch black in here and I can see that you are blushing "**

 **6-"Must be this tall to ride " my ass - Stiles**

 **Y/n pov**

 **It was** **Friday night** **we were all meeting at Scott's house trying to figure out what we should do tonight. Finally, having a day off from saving Beacon Hills. "Do you need a ride?" Stiles asked, popping out of nowhere, causing me to become startled and jump. "Yes, though, do you think she will actually turn on this time?" I sassed him throwing a wink in his way. He jokingly glared at me. You see Stiles and I have a weird friendship. We flirt with each other, yet neither of us will admit to the feeling we harbor for one another. It was sort of unofficial dating, like dating without the title. Luckily the jeep turned on, this time and we were on our way. "How was school?" he questioned, turning the radio on "It was as good as expected, what about you?" I asked, turning my attention to the window. "It was okay." He stated, I vaguely nodded at him. We sat back and let the music fill the silence. Honestly, it was comfortable, we could just sit here all day not talking and we'd have the best time ever. After a couple of minutes we made it to Scott's house. "Hey guys " Scott said with a welcoming smile. Turns out we were the last ones here, everybody else was already gathered in the living room. "Hey." I smiled back at him, making my way to sit in-between Isaac and Liam. "So have we made a decision or what?" I asked only to be answered by Allison saying "It's either amusement park or haunted house." "Haunted house" I said without skipping a beat. Shooting out of his seat Stiles shouted "A haunted house, count me in!" After everybody gave their vote on which of the two they wanted to do, the haunted house won. "Y/n wouldn't want to go to the amusement park cause she'll have issues with her height."Said Isaac smirking at me. "I hate it cause they think I'm a little child I'm not. "You must be this tall to ride " my ass." I ranted causing the pack to laugh. "Let's head out before the haunted house stops letting people in, "said Scott after recovering from laughing. Everybody went in different cars .We finally got to the haunted house. "Do you guys want to split up?" Asked stiles I just glared at him " no we aren't splitting up the hell is wrong with you. "I asked him, he smirked my way I rolled my eyes. As we were getting closer to the entrance, I got this weird feeling like we were being watched or something. I know this is probably fake but still it was getting a little creepy. Once we got to the entrance we met with a guy named Robert "welcome guys this is…" the guy started talking, but I wasn't too focused on what he said because I was scaring myself and having all these scenarios in my head till I felt someone whisper in my ear, making me jump a little which was Jackson "not too scared are you, " he asked, "no" "why'd you jump" "cause you whispered in my ear when I was zoned out" "mhmm" "this is dumb anyways and cold, why is it this cold? It wasn't before" I said "oh some people say they get a cold breeze or just feel cold all of a sudden and that's because a ghost presence is near you, " the guy said oh hell no I'm out, nope, can't do this "yeah, no I'm not doing this, " I said and started to walk away when someone picked me up and put me over their shoulder "continue she's staying" Isaac said he is the one who picked me up he better put me down "-almost 10 years. This place use to be popular but when people would come here and said they got weird feelings and felt like they either were pushed or touch they had suspicions also many deaths has occurred here and soon one by one they started to be replaced. After the fire in the west wing happened and about 300 patients died the place was abandon the owner, of course stayed and lived here till his body was found dead in a river few miles away from here. Now it's just a haunted house where people can come in for a tour and go through the building and look how it was and learned how people were treated. They were treated badly as I mentioned before the things they would go through it was just heartbreaking and horrible the screams people would hear outside of this building would described it a screeching murder scream and cries prison even sounds better" the guy continued talking "so is this place really haunted" Stiles asked "well… people do claim they heard noises as they walk through or they would feel breathing on them and sometimes whispers or even soft cries I personally never experienced things like that when I'm giving the tour but I have felt breezes or heard footsteps but then again some of the other tour guides we like to play pranks on each other" he said I wanna go home. "Before we start the tour do one of you have health issues that can be trigged, have any heart attacks, is pregnant please let us know. If you are scared and know you won't be able to handle this it's fine if you want to step out and stay with one of our guides here while your friends finish" Robert said to us. Isaac finally set me down I stood next to Stiles and Lydia. "Let's begin " Robert said. As the tour began the group somehow managed to get separated. I didn't know where I was all I knew I was with Lydia and Stiles . "Which room should we go to?" Asked Lydia " The one with everybody in it " I said sarcastically " Yeah I'm with y/n in this one" Stiles voiced his opinion. Out of nowhere the lights started flickering " This is the part where we all die " Stiles mumbled but I heard him " Shut up don't say that" " Okay everybody hold on " Said Lydia grabbing our hands dragging us out of that room . The hall was pitch black I felt something touching me ." Stiles stop touching me " I whispered to him " I'm not touching you " he responded with a shaky voice " Not funny Stiles" " I swear I didn't " " Then who did ?" I questioned "I did " said a little girl voice I turn my flashlight on and saw nothing " fuck this shit we are going to die " I said "shut up we aren't going to die " said Lydia " okay what's the plan ?" I asked " we try to find the others " said Stiles " no shit Sherlock do we spilt up and be like the scooby doo gang or stick together because it's more reasonable ? " I said " okay I don't need your sarcasm right now y/n" " okay lovebirds chill we need to find the group ASAP " said Lydia stopping us from arguing " okay do we split up?" Asked stiles " yeah you and y/n go right I'll take left. " she said and walked away "alright let's find the gang " I grabbed Stiles hand "you don't have to babysit me y/n " he said I rolled my eyes " shut up it's not for you it's for me I don't want to lose you and I might be scared" "so what I'm hearing is you'll miss me if I happen to die here" "no I said I don't want to lose you there's a difference but I guess I will miss arguing with you, having the only other human in our group of friends, our late night adventures, hearing your cute laugh, and that little dimple that forms when you smile very big, and your brown eyes-" "you think my laugh is cute?" I was suddenly cut off by him. I didn't realize that I was trailing off about things that I admire and would miss about him. I tried denying it but it wasn't working out so well we even argued about that. "Just admit it you love me" "no I don't" "yes yes you do you think I'm cute" "I think lots of people are cute" "like you're cute" he said I up couldn't help but feel a blush creeping up on me "hm what was that" "I know you heard me" "no no I didn't" "not yes you did it's pitch black in here and I can see that you are blushing by what I said so yes you heard me y/n" "you really think I'm cute" "yes you are the most beautiful person I laid my eyes on and if we don't make it out alive I want you to know that I like I always liked you since the day we met. Maybe it's the fear in me talking or it's actually me but I know you like me too and I say we should date" " I'll love to go out with you Stiles " He smiled big and kissed me. We found the exit but not the group so we just sat outside waiting for them talking about our date for** **tomorrow night** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**19-"You're my best friend . Come on you know that"**

 **20-"When are you going to open your eyes and see I love you " stiles season 1**

 **teen wolf, 19 and 20, where Stiles thinks he's being friend zoned (if you can could you make it like season 1 Stiles?)**

 **Y/n pov**

 **I was at my locker putting my books away and waiting for Scott and stiles my two best friend. when a pair of arms wrapped around me . " hi stiles and hey Scotty " I said "how did you know it was me ""you are my best friend I know how you smell like and you are the only person who wraps your arms around me. Plus Scott likes to tickle first then hug me ." I said turning around to face them as I did I saw stiles facial expression change but he faked a smiled . I glared at him " what's wrong ?"" Nothing wrong " "** _ **stiles you're my best friend . Come on you know that.**_ **You can tell me anything " "I know the thing is I don't want to be your bestfriend " he said quickly I step back away from them " what" " great job " said Scott to stiles looking at him like he's an idiot I looked between them two and saw Lydia looking at us as she walked by " there's your chance stiles go get your girl " I said pointing towards her . The boys looked behind them to see Lydia . He rolled his eyes and then looked at me . "** _ **When are you going to open your eyes and see I love you**_ **. I always loved you y/n" he said getting closer to me Scott looked like a school girl smiling like crazy " you are an idiot " I said frowning at him "why ?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me Scott chuckled " I always loved you but all you talked about was Lydia Martin the girl who you had a crush since 3rd grade . Here I was thinking I'll never be as pretty as her the strawberry blonde hair girl who stole the heart of the guy I want . All those years-" I was saying till stiles stopped me by pulling me into a kiss" fucking finally " I heard Lydia say stiles smiled into the kiss "y/n will you be my girlfriend" " yes I'll love to" I said hugging him he kissed my forehead . Scott came in and ruin the moment by jumping on us. I shook my head. I was now happy .**


End file.
